


一次约会

by RichiaN



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichiaN/pseuds/RichiaN
Summary: 布鲁斯和哈尔在哥谭冬日的第一次约会。
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	一次约会

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Imine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Imine/gifts).



> 蝙绿小短篇，送给女朋友的情人节礼物。

哥谭的冬天向来毫无令人喜爱之处。刺骨的冷风吹在他的脸上，寒冷却仿佛不是从外面来，而不过是内心和外部世界彼此连通而已。他感觉自己的皮肤薄得像纸，被属于这座城市和他内心的寒冷不断挤压、直到融为一体。在这里，比孤独更准确的词也许是空洞，从里到外吞噬着每一个人。

布鲁斯僵硬地坐在公园的长椅上，放任自己沉浸于毫无必要的多愁善感里，思考着他是否是一个坏掉的言情小说的男主角，在那里没有刻意俗套的煽情和没完没了的亲热，只有逐渐被冻死在冬日早晨的蝙蝠侠本人，消失于注定不可救药的（还没开始的）约会。直到他听到一声响亮的“早上好！”，那是哈尔，脸颊冻得通红，还把自己裹在那件飞行夹克里——认真的吗？哥谭会保证自己凭借气温就能消灭大半个加州人口，鉴于他们最愿意抱怨的就是冬天。阳光和沙滩可受不了冷空气。

他皱起眉头看着绿灯侠，对方耸了耸肩露出了个尴尬的笑容。“或许下次我在外星任务里以为自己要死的时候，应该和你选个更正常的方式约会，而不是用那种绝望语气强调我有多想和你在休息日早晨一起坐在公园里遛狗喝咖啡，对不。”哈尔揉了揉自己的双手，看起来和他一样紧张不安，而且显而易见地迟到了。“老天，我都不知道哥谭在冬天可以冷成这样。”

“你那时又也不能预测你直到二月才能出院。再说这里没有狗，我们也不是那种在一起生活了二十年的中老年情侣。来吧，我知道旁边有家不错的咖啡店。”他不知道还能说什么，但他们听起来完全就像那种“在一起生活了二十年的中老年情侣”。

除了他们实际上在进行第一次约会的事实。在所有的伟大战场友谊、你来我往调情之类的破事之后，宇宙终于决定良心发现，让哈尔用最后的电量给布鲁斯发送了一条“告别”紧急消息，直接把他们带到了这个冷得冻掉蛋蛋的冬天，现在他想知道是不是直接和他以上床开始才是最好的选择。

他们叫了咖啡，然后捧着热乎乎的杯子坐在店里对着彼此发呆。哈尔挠了挠头，努力想讲一个不那么好笑的玩笑，布鲁斯甚至都没能配合他笑出来——不是说他就是爱笑的类型。也许哥谭把我们都冻住了，他想。星星的光芒在早晨总会消失的无影无踪。

“所以，”哈尔试图继续话题。“你坐在这里就不怕被，我不知道，狗仔队拍到吗？”  
他摇摇头，指了指自己头上的毛线帽和黑框眼镜。“人们只看见他们想看见的。布鲁斯·韦恩可不长这个样子，更不会穿这种旧毛衣和帽子。”  
哈尔突然沉默了。“说真的，我们在这里做什么？我们看起来像是被抓来相亲的，聊着一些无关痛痒的话题，也许再过五分钟我就该借口去厕所从后面溜掉。”  
“我以为我们在……约会。”他谨慎地选择着用词。  
“布鲁斯，”哈尔这回倒是又笑了，他总是有那么多笑声。“约会不代表我们就该是第一次见面一样的陌生人。我们见过彼此全身赤裸治疗伤口的样子，我十分确定你看过我的所有病史，我和你的孩子……孩子们一起打游戏。我甚至知道你其实并不喜欢你手里那杯咖啡，因为它放了太多糖。我们就是‘那种情侣’，只不过因为我们共同的愚蠢，直到我差点死了才面对了这现实。”  
“噢，”他说，突然感觉松了一口气。“那我们是不是该谈论点更加深刻的话题，是‘下次不要买错润滑剂牌子’的那种，还是‘到底什么才是爱情’的那种？”

哈尔大笑出声，今天以来头一次放松的那种笑容。而那可以融化他们之间的一切冷空气。星星虽然此刻不见夜晚的光芒，却依然可以用热度融化人心。“首先，我绝对不会挑错润滑剂，宝贝。至于第二个问题的答案，”他说，然后倾身吻了布鲁斯，就好像他们在无穷无尽个宇宙里已经这样做过成千上万次。

布鲁斯让自己跟着微笑，然后牵着他的手回应这第一个吻。那是积雪融化中最初的春意，而生命从此温暖地流淌。


End file.
